El cazador
by Talia43
Summary: Donnie se encuentra en una persecución con un cazador en el bosque.


Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí os traigo un fic que se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía "The florest" antes de ver el directo de Ben and Ed de Bersgamer. Es cortito y no es de miedo como dije en el último, es que aún no estoy preparada para eso. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba oscuro. No veía absolutamente nada. No sabe cómo llegó ahí, solo sabe que su adversario está cerca. Gira en todas las direcciones buscando a su oponente. Donnie decide caminar hacia adelante para buscarle. Está nervioso, tanto que ni abre la boca. Busca cualquier señal que diga a su enemigo dónde se encuentra. Hay una puerta. Donnie va corriendo hasta la puerta con su arma en mano. Antes de abrirla mira a su alrededor por si estuviera cerca. Al no ver nada abre la puerta y se adentra.

Al salir de la puerta se encuentra en un bosque. Al parecer era una puerta de paso que te teletransportaba hasta el otro punto. Se pone más en guardia. Camina por el bosque mirando a su alrededor ya que hay más sitios para esconderse. Escucha un 'clik' de repente y da un salto hacia atrás. Al instante cae una piedra marrón. Mira hacia arriba y ve una red.

-Buen intento.- dice.

Era una trampa de su rival. Ahora sigue su camino mirando aún más atento al suelo y al cielo. Lo que no sabe es que su enemigo está encima suya en la rama de un árbol.

Camina 10 minutos por el bosque hasta que localiza una columna de piedra con unas líneas azules brillantes. Donnie va corriendo hacia ahi, pero se detiene para observar primero alrededor, y ve una enredadera con unas cuerdas. Donnie sonríe y va a rodearlo para hacercarse a la columna, pero al dar un paso delante de la enredadera una flecha pasa a su lado y choca contra la enredadera. Al chocar con ella, esta se desplaza y entre las hojas de suelo ve una cuerda que pasa a su alrededor y activa una especie de cortina que deja ver un agujero que estaba debajo de Donnie. Esté cae en él mientras da un grito.

-Noooooooooooo.

*GAME OVER*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*GAME OVER*

-Maldita sea.

Donnie deja caer el mando al suelo con una cara de enfado.

-Qué,¿soy o no soy el mejor jugador del juego?- dijo Mikey con una cara divertida.

-Vale vale, eres mejor que yo en el juego.

Mikey y Donnie estaban en el granero de la casa de campo de los abuelos de April. Éstos estaban enfrente de la televisión jugando a Five days in the florest, un juego que encontró Mikey antes de llegar ahí.

-No me lo creo, justo cuando estoy para ganar el juego vas tú y me ganas- Mikey tiene una cara de victoria en la cara-.¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Utilicé una trampa señuelo.

-¿Trampa señuelo?

-Sip, puse esa trampa del bosque a propósito para así cuando llegaras al punto de finalizado te fijaras en mi trampa señuelo y pensaras que esa era la trampa, y cuando estabas en mi verdadera trampa sólo apunté con el arco a la activación de la trampa y así ganar.

Donnie estaba perplejo. No sabía que su hermano pudiera ser tan astuto. Ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan bueno como eso. Cuando jugó contra Leo quedaron empate ya que cuando cogió el punto se finalizado era el día cinco, por lo que llegó al final y empataron, pero con Mikey era diferente.

-Suerte que no aposté.- dijo Donnie con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Si es verdad- Mikey apagó la consola y la tele y se levantó junto a Donnie.

-Cuando le cuente a Raph que he perdido...

-Jajaja, no va a pasar nada Donnie, recuerda que soy el mejor haciendo bromas y en los videojuegos, y que soy el más rápido de los cuatro.

-¿Qué?

Mikey se puso delante suya rápido como una bala y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-En lo último no.- iba a salir por la puerta cuando tropezó con una cuerda. Esté cayo al suelo y de encima suya cayó un globo de agua.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Mikey se puso delante suya.- ¡Acabo de poner el globo de agua en tu cara y no te has enterado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Mikey...¡Ya verás cuando te pille!- se levantó y empezó a perseguir a su hermano que había echado a correr.

-¡El doctor bromastein ataca de nuevo!

-¡YO SI QUE TE VOY A ATACAR CUANDO TE ATRAPE!

Ahora los papeles se habían intercambiando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo bien, todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro. XD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y subiré un oscuro secreto cuando pueda. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


End file.
